Parallaxis
by Devon Masterson-Bond
Summary: Rini is trapped in a parallel dimension. [completed]
1. Not in Crystal Tokyo Anymore

Parallaxis 

By Devon Masterson

Prologue

"I can't believe those poster girls for rejects beat me," Beryl ranted as she adjusted her parasol to shade herself from the harsh starlight of the desert planet. The little trip was supposed to be an attempt at relieving stress, but only failure was on the mind. "Those cretins are only fifteen years old. How could they possibly…"

"Mother, calm yourself," her daughter interrupted. "Losing your composure only leaves you vulnerable and unable to retaliate. As a lady, you should always be with grace."

"You're right, Xandrite," Beryl agreed. She took a deep breath for composure then shifted her tone. "Metallia is all talk. Those simpletons destroyed her rather easily. The only thing that braggart actually did do right was kill that bratty cone head, Rini."

"She was quite a pest, her and that thing she carried around," Xandrite laughed as she imagined Rini ripped to shreds before her eyes once more. She brushed her soft pink hair to the side slightly and tilted her parasol to shield her ruby eyes from the glare of the sun. "What was it… a stuffed animal head?"

"At least she was good for something… a laugh," Beryl added.

"I'm good for a laugh, eh?" a voice shook, moving the ground as well.

"It can't be," Beryl screamed out as the ground swallowed them up.

"Uh!" they both grunted after finally hitting the ground.

"Beryl, your cockiness is beyond belief. Those children never had a chance of destroying me," Metallia's voice boomed in the underground cave. "To think otherwise shows your stupidity."

"Why you…"

"Silence!" Metallia shrieked, "I have another use for you, Beryl, you and the girl." A green acidic mist started to surround the two vixens. Metallia laughed as the two screamed in pain from their flesh burning. "Pure comedy…"

XYZ

Not in Crystal Tokyo Anymore 

Axis One

_"We'll always love you, please remember that,"_ a voice called in the distance as pink-haired traveler fell through the sky and to her new destiny.

On the Earth, a group of teenagers walked solemnly. It had been a rough week for them and everything seemed to be going wrong. "Mina, we'll get that witch back for this" Serena sighed as she put her arm around Mina. The two girls could almost pass for twins they looked so similar in features. The only way to tell them apart right away was their hairstyles. Serena always wore her trademarked double bun style with long ponytails flowing from them and Mina always wore a barrette of some kind.

"Thanks," she responded sadly.

"That bitch is going to be toast," Rei and Lita said at the same time.

"I agree. It's time for the troglodyte to go down," Ami affirmed as she shifted her books in her arm. 

"I'm glad we're all in agreement, girls," Serena commented as she looked in Rei's direction. "Meeting tonight at your house at 6."  
"Why my place?" Rei asked curiously.

"Because you have the most space and…"

"And you want to borrow my magazines right?" Rei asked.

Serena blushed. "If you really must insist, Rei. How can I turn down a good friend like you?"

Rei drew in a deep breath. "You are such a slacker you know that?"

"But isn't that why you love me?" Serena replied as she hugged her friend. The others started to laugh as they watched the exchange between the two girls, including Mina. "Well my job is done for the day. Everyone is smiling."

"You guys are the best," Mina smiled as they started walking once more.

"So are you…" Serena began when she hit the ground. It all happened so quickly. Something just knocked her down to the ground.

"Rini!" Mina cried out as she rushed toward Serena and picked the young girl up. In her excitement and shock she left Serena on the ground. "You're okay! I thought…We saw you…I'm just glad you're ok." All the girls surrounded the young girl greeting her and hugging. 

"Damn! What hit me?" Serena asked as she sat up. Her head hurt like a truck. "Thanks for helping me…out…guys," her sarcasm trailed as she saw the girls holding Rini. "Rini!"

Rini turned her head towards Serena and jumped out of Mina's arms. "Mama!" she cried out as she ran to Serena. Everyone's eyes widened as the pre-teen hugged Serena so tightly and cried. "You're alive."

"Mama?" Serena asked. "I'm not your…Mi…"

"It's ok, Serena," Mina replied. She turned to Rini and touched her tenderly. "We're just glad just glad that you're alive."

"I narrowly escaped the nega…You're glad that I'm alive?" Rini let go of Serena and stepped back. "What did you think happened to me?"

"We saw you…" Lita began.

"Not now, Lita, Rini is exhausted and needs rest," Mina interrupted.

"I want to hear what she had to say," Rini pleaded. "Please continue."  
Lita looked toward Mina who gave her approval reluctantly. "We saw you killed by Beryl's monster…"

"But we didn't expect for you to be re-born," Mina added. "We're glad you're back."

"So the Rini of this universe is dead and it's all my fault," Rini cried. "We can't exist in the same space so she had to die."

The girls looked at the young girl blankly. "What are you talking about?" Rei asked as she looked at Rini suspiciously. She stared into the crying girl's eyes as though she could see into her heart. "You're not our Rini! Who are you?"

"What are you talking about, girl? Of course she's Rini," Lita commented. 

"No, she's not. She doesn't have the guidance of Venus with her. She's familiar but there's something wrong," Rei replied as she backed up. "She might be the enemy sent to trick us."

"I'll do a scan," Ami commented as she brought out her computer.

Rini started to back up in fear. She had never expected them to perceive her as the enemy and why would she have the guidance of Venus she was from the moon. "You're right I'm not your Rini. I'm from another universe. Mine was destroyed. I am from the moon kingdom…"

"There's no way," Serena yelled out as she blushed. "Take that back."

"It's true," Rini replied angrily.

"Prove it, you little spore," Serena challenged.

__

"She's the same everywhere." Rini smiled. "I'll prove it," she replied. She concentrated and then screamed out. Her crescent birthright showed on her forehead as her power showed forth.

"Okay, okay! We get it," Serena replied as she say peopled starting to gather around. "She's just throwing a temper tantrum." Serena covered Rini's forehead and motioned to the other girls to run off. 

"You have a lot of explaining to do," Rei huffed as bent over to catch her breath. They were now in a private area were prying eyes would not see.

"So do you," Rini replied. She climbed out of Serena's arms. "Everything seems different here. I always thought…that…"

"Maybe we should tell you a little about us," Mina suggested brightly. "You know Serena our leader…"

"I want to know stuff that's different," Rini interrupted.

"Okay then, sleep over at my house. No parents. No funny questions," Serena declared as she started to walk away.

"I'll catch you later at seven," Ami called as she started off in another direction, "I'm tutoring the head of the football team."

Serena nodded. "We'll catch ya' later and save some your strength in case something happens."

"Always," Ami winked.

Rini watched curiously as Ami ran off. "I'm glad she's getting out more. Maybe she'll get a date."  


"Get a date?" Lita asked. "That's the reason she 'tutors' as she calls it. Studying is the only thing she's on her feet for…"

"Lita!" Rei scolded.

"She's a great friend but we all know it's true," Lita remarked, "besides I'm trying to tell her about our differences, and our Ami not being a nerdy, virgin, book worm is a big difference."

Rei huffed. "Never mind."

__

"Yikes, Ami's a whore! Now that's something I never expected." Rini looked at the familiar faces escorting her to her new destiny. Mina wasn't wearing a bow in her hair and none of the guardians were in sight. Rei and Lita seemed more connected than in her universe almost like they grew up together. All the girls were wearing rather short skirts, but that was nothing out of the ordinary, however Serena was wearing black and that was rather odd.

"Don't listen to my big mouth sister, Rini," Lita remarked as she stuck her tongue out at Rei.

"Children don't need to hear about…"

"Which brings us to the high and mighty, stuck up brat that I love so much because she's my sister," Lita chuckled after seeing Rei's face. "She only dates men over twenty-five that have expensive cars and fat wallets."

"A girl has to have her standards," Rei replied casually. She ran her hands through her long dark raven hair. "I'd never get a date if I stayed in grandpa's creepy old temple all day like you, Lita."

"Funny," Lita said sarcastically. "I get plenty of dates. I just don't have to have call girl status."

"Oh yeah?" Rei asked angrily. She pulled out an ofudo.

"Yeah," Lita replied as she brought out an ofudo as well. "Bring the noise."

"My pleasure." Rei started a demon dispersion chant.

Serena moved between the two sisters before either could start to do damage. "Look, this is what is going to happen. You two kiss and make up. We're going to my apartment. I just bought groceries so Lita can make dinner and, Rei, you will assist her. We'll talk about everything when everybody gets there. Good plan?"

"Good plan," the girls sighed. They each withdrew and started walking once more.

"That's what I like, happy, happy!" Serena smiled. She grabbed Rini's hand. "Everything will be ok. It's not as crazy as you think," she whispered in assurance.

__

"I'm in the twilight zone!!" Rini mentally screamed. What had Setsuna been thinking when she sent her there. Everything was so crazy here. Ami was well rounded…well sort of. She at least got around. Lita and Ami where sisters and bickered a lot. Mina was still a puzzle and Serena actually acted like a leader. The only thing left that would shock her would be find out…

"Darien's gay!!!" Rini choked. She nearly spilled her milk finding out that information. 

"He is not," Mina replied annoyed. She was getting tired of all the Darien bashing. "Serena, that was a year ago and…"

"I don't want to talk about," Serena interrupted. 

Mina took note and shifted the subject. "What made you ask about him, dear?"

"In my world he's my father."

"Oh no! I'm married to that jerk!" Serena shrieked. "Not even if he were the last guy on earth and I had a turkey baster."

"That's sick," Rei said as she scrunched her nose.

"That was a tad graphic, Serena," Ami mentioned. "Though I have to admit clever."

"Thank you, Ami," Serena bowed.

"You guys are too weird," Rini cried and then ran out.

Serena sighed and went after her. It was her fault that Rini ran off so she should apologize. The new comer was not used to her brand of teasing. "Rini," Serena called softly as she put her hand on the young girl's shoulder. "I'm sorry for the 'Darien crack.' I know he's your father in your world…and this one."

Rini turned around. "He is?"

"The others don't know that I know Mina's been sneaking around with him. I make it my business to know where everybody is at all times. I have to know that they are safe," Serena remarked. "There was only one time that I didn't… when I went to the future. There I met the future Mina as queen of the Earth. She told something that I have never told the others. It was my trip to the future that kept me from saving the Rini of this universe. I came back just as it happened. We were able to destroy Metallia, but we couldn't save Rini."

"That must've been hard," Rini remarked as she hugged Serena.

"You're pretty mature for a little kid," Serena smiled.

Rini frowned. "I know I act like a kid sometimes and I look like one, but I'm nine hundred years old thank you." She blew a raspberry then smiled.

Serena's mouth gaped open in surprise. "How old am I in your universe?"

"You had me when you were two thousand years old, but when I lived with you as a teenager you were just a little over a thousand."

"Damn, I'm ancient!" Serena exclaimed.

Rini smacked Serena's hand. "You shouldn't curse. A lady limits her expression by using crude words. She should always be with grace, seasoned with salt that she may speak to anyone."

"Huh?"

Rini blushed slightly. "Momma said it to me whenever I got mad and slipped. She said it was one of the precepts of being a lady. Well actually she said rules. Ami said precepts ." Rini sighed toward the end, a little embarrassed. "She didn't do well in school at first, but she got better at the end. She got C's."

"We're definitely different there," Serena chuckled. "I make A's. It drives the teachers crazy. They say how can I possibly pass when I'm asleep most of the time. They even tried to suspend me for cheating. They're always putting me into detention."

"In my world you're there because you're always late."

"I can't stand being late! I set my clock ahead just so I can be on time," Serena smiled.

"Well at least your mom doesn't have to try and wake you up anymore."

Serena's expression darkened somewhat. "I never knew my parents. Not even my real ones. I live alone. They left some money so I'm able to take care of myself. All I know about my real mother, the queen, is that she's a beautiful red head named Angel."

"There's so much different…"Rini began, "I guess I'll have to get used to it." Her face brightened then she hugged Serena. "I'm glad to see you again."

"I'm glad to see you too," she smiled. She actually felt comforted and safe with the young girl's arms wrapped around her. Perhaps everything was going to work out after all.

Author's note:

I hope people enjoy this story. If you love it, tell me what you think. If you hate it, take the time to tell me how much. Just let me know!

© 2001 Devon Masterson

Another Bond Girl Production

I think we all know who's original and who's not so don't sue me. I own Alexandrite a.k.a. Xandrite. That's the only main character that I'm introducing so there! I use these stories as therapy so I won't start swinging from trees in medical school.


	2. Insurrection

Parallaxis

By Devon Masterson

Insurrection 

Axis Two 

Rei sat up suddenly. Her brow was damp with sweat. She had been tossing and turning in her sleep from the visions. Something was not right. She looked around at the others sleeping peacefully in their sleeping bags. Lita's bag was empty. Rei knew exactly where she was and dressed quickly to join her. They both needed a place to get their heads together. Within fifteen minutes, she arrived at her grandfather's temple. Even though her grandfather's ways were antiquated as far as she was concerned, she actually took some stock in it. It was her heritage and a gift from the gods. As she approached the sacred fire, she noticed Lita chanting before it.

"You had the vision too," Lita said without turning her head.

"Yes," Rei acknowledged as she got on her knees beside Lita. She laced her hands together and began to chant the sacred text.

"Sun. Moon. Earth. Stars…" they began to chant when the earth started to rumble. "No…"

A soft sound beeped signifying that someone was trying to reach them on their communicators.

"It's Beryl," Ami said through the wrist communicator. "There's a large flux of negative energy coming from the North Pole, causing magnetic shifts."

"We'll meet you guys at the park so we can teleport."

"See you in a few."

"Right," Rei nodded.

The two sisters looked at each other. This could be their last battle. Things have been building up between the scouts and the Negaverse. It all seemed to be leading to one climatic battle. They had already lost one friend the last time. Both of them were determined for it not to happen again.

They each transformed and ran in the direction of the park. Within minutes they arrived. The others exchanged looks of concern and relief as they joined hands.

Serena looked at everyone. They were her family. There would be no more losses. "I'm not letting any of you go," she declared. "All of…"

"Wait for me," Rini called out. They're eyes widened as the young scout ran up to them breathing hard. "I'm going…too!"

"You're a scout?" Serena asked incredulously before she caught herself. Rini looked liked a little Sailor Moon. The colors were a bit off and her suit signified a power state close to her own. Serena suddenly shook her head. "You can't go. It's too dangerous."

"You need my help," Rini replied. "And if you don't let then I'll find another way."

Both girls looked at each other stubbornly. "Fine," Serena replied. She could not deny the fact that they needed all the help they could get. Besides with an attitude like that, Rini was bound to get into trouble and surely be killed. At least they would be able to keep an eye out for her.

Rini joined the circle and they teleported to the North Pole. As soon as they arrived a voice boomed above them. "Welcome, Sailor Scouts, to my trap." A band of energy surrounded them and pinned their arms together.

A soft pink mist flowed towards them and materialized into a woman. Alexandrite stood before them wearing a long black dress with a high split on the side. Her long pink hair flowed down her back and was done up in an odango style.

Rini shrieked as she stared at Alexandrite. She was definitely in the twilight zone. Alexandrite looked almost exactly liked she did as the Black Lady. There were a few subtle differences like the missing birthright on her forehead and the absence of Luna P. But then again she didn't have Luna P anymore either. "Who are you?"

"Who I am is of no consequence to you," Alexandrite laughed as she squeezed them in energy lasso. "Die."

"I don't think so," Darien yelled as he attacked Alexandrite. His sword bounced off the invisible energy shield.

Xandrite chuckled at his attempt. "Prince Endymion, how nice of you to join us," she sneered as she sent out an energy net to capture him as well.

Endymion did a back flip and narrowly missed being caught . "Nice try," he smirked. He slashed the energy chain with his sword, releasing the scouts.

"Thanks, Endy," Mina smiled before looking towards the enemy. "You're going down, witch!"

"Actually, I'm not that kind of girl," Xandrite retorted. She formed a crystal shard in her hand about the size of a javelin. "Eeny meeny miny mo, who's going to be the first to go?"

"Heads up, girls," Serena called out. She had no clue who Xandrite was going to attack, but no one was going to die on her watch. She nodded towards Ami.

"Mercury bubbles blast," she called out as a mist of bubbles surrounded the area, hiding everyone.

"You think you can hide from me in a fog?" Xandrite called out as she looked around. "This is just the type of ambiance that I need…to go bunny hunting."

"What does she mean by that?" They all wondered when it all dawned on them…. "Rini!"

Xandrite laughed as she appeared above Rini. "I don't know how you came back, but you won't this time, you little pest," she declared as she threw the shard.

"No," Mina called out.

"I got her," Darien called. He grabbed Rini at the last second and jumped away.

"Thank you, but I could've handled it," Rini commented. She hated being so little, everyone had to save her. Here it was worse because they didn't trust her as a scout yet. She'd give anything to receive the kind of respect that Serena of this world got.

The midst started to lift and everyone could clearly see Xandrite's next move. "Watch out, Darien," Mina screamed as she and the others rushed to deflect the attack or something!

Serena dived on top of them and pushed them out of the way. They rolled a couple of feet then stopped. Darien and Serena both blushed as they realized the compromising position they were in. "This is the only way you'd ever get on top of me, Shields," she commented as she pushed him off. "I don't go out with my friend's boyfriend." She winked toward Mina.

"You knew?" Darien asked.

"We'll talk about it later," Serena replied keeping an eye on Alexandrite. "We have to take care of the mega-bit…witch first."

Rini smiled. She was making an impact on Serena.

"Isn't this touching?" Xandrite commented.

"You're dust," Rei declared as they all surrounded her.

"Is that so?" Xandrite asked without turning her head. "And why is that?"

"Because we're the sailor scouts," Lita answered.

"Like oh my gosh. Where is my autograph book?" she asked sarcastically.

"Also because you're a cruel, evil, bitch," Ami added.

Xandrite smiled and gave a bashful "you're too kind" look.

"Sailor box!" the planetary scouts yelled.

"Riiiight," Xandrite commented as she sent out her energy chain at the same time.

"You're trapped," Rei replied then gasped.

"Look at what I caught…my bunny," Xandrite smiled as she held Serena by the odangos. She raised a shard to Serena's throat. "Now let's make a deal. Let me out and on my honor as a lady I won't stab her. 

"She's a lying …" Serena's sentence trailed as Xandrite yanked her hair hard, silencing her.

The girls held their stances. They were torn about what to do. They plan had been to trap her then Serena finish her off, but obviously that wasn't going to work now.

"Let her go, Alexandrite," Lita commanded.

"No," Xandrite replied. "You know I'll kill her. Release me now."  
Mina nodded to the others and the shield was dropped.

"Ah, much better," she replied as she jumped to a safer spot. She wouldn't have let them surround her if she knew they had the capability to contain her. Xandrite held Serena tightly.

"You'll never get away with this," Serena remarked.

"You'll never get away with this," Xandrite mocked. "You wanna' bet?"

"Let me go you bitch," Serena struggled.

"Now that isn't talk for a lady. You should always be with grace seasoned with salt…"

"Where did you hear…" Serena interrupted.

"Sorry. Thanks for playing my game," Xandrite replied as she sliced Serena's throat. "Now that released a lot of tension. What a loser, couldn't even play for her life."

"Serena!" they all screamed. They rushed toward her as her body fell to the ground in seemingly slow motion.

"You gave your word," Mina uttered angry.

"I said I wouldn't stab her not that I wouldn't cut her. There is small but definite difference," Xandrite corrected. "I just deceived you. I'm bad that way."

"You killed her," Rini screamed as energy surged through her body. Her hair came undone and flared about her head.

"Interesting," Xandrite commented sensing Rini's power. "That's my cue to cut out. Tootles." She waved and jumped into a sub-space pocket the size of a rabbit hole.

Rini looks toward Serena then ran to her. "Please don't go," she said softly but urgently.

Serena never again blessed them with opening her beautiful eyes. Her body became engulfed in light and then faded into little pixels that floated into the sky and disappeared.

"No," Rini whispered.

XYZ

"Why did you bring her here, Mina?" Rei asked as Rini walked solemnly through the halls with them to class.

"I didn't want her to be alone," Mina answered.

"Poor kid," Lita replied. She smacked her fist in her hand in frustration. "We've got to get her."

"Tonight," Rei replied.

"I'm not going to lose you too," Rini said suddenly. She felt tears coming to her eyes. She ran to the nearest bathroom. She was so often treated like a baby that she was not about to cry in front of them.

The older girls ran after her. There would be no more casualties. "Rini, honey," Mina began.

"This hurts. I can't do anything right," Rini cried. A surge of emotion overcame her as she broke down in the stall. She could feel the little composure that she had slipping. "Mommy!" she screamed as a pink light engulfed the bathroom and faded.

"Rini?" Mina asked cautiously as she knocked on the stall door.

In response, Rini opened the door of the stall. The girls gasped. She had aged considerably, she looked about their age. "I've changed," she said incredulously. 

"At least your clothes grew with you," Lita commented, noting that the uniform grew along with the wearer.

"What are we…" Lita began as the bathroom door opened.

"Enough bathroom gossip, get to class," one of their teachers replied as she walked in the powder room. She looked at Rini curiously then at each of the girls. "Where's the delinquent? Ditching School?"

Lita balled her fist and was about to give the teacher a piece of her mind. That was no way to talk about Serena. Rei stopped in front of her sister. "Serena went to live with her grandmother. She was picked up this morning, her grandmother is very ill."

"And this is?" the teacher asked eyeing Rini.

"My name is Serenity, Rini for short," Rini answered as she shook the teacher's hand. "I'm her cousin, you must be Ms. Haruna. She told me so much about you."

"Inappropriate I can imagine," Haruna mumbled. "You seem like a nice girl, very polite and smart. It must not run in the family. I never actually caught her, but it's beyond me how that girl…" 

"We'll be late for class and we've got to get Rini registered," Mina interrupted.

Ms. Haruna nodded her head after noting the time on her watch. "Never interrupt me again," she remarked. "Detention for all of you, you're ten minutes late." She scribbled their names on the clipboard and left.

"No wonder the bat's not married," Rini muttered.

"This of course ruins ours plans to stake out Alexandrite," Rei commented.

"I think it's too soon. We fell right into her trap the last time," Ami remarked.

"We need to move quickly," Lita argued.

"Guys," Mina called as the girls began to argue. They ignored her and continued to disagree. "Guys!"

Rini sighed. They were never going to get anywhere like this. "Just stop it!"

Everybody froze. "Fighting amongst ourselves is never going to get us anywhere. Let's be with grace, ladies," she scolded as she walked out of the bathroom. She started to stalk off when she bumped into someone. "Ow."

"I'm sorry," a masculine voice apologized.

Rini's bad mood was about to rear its ugly head when she looked into the eyes of the most handsome man she had ever laid eyes on. "I…"

"I should've been more careful," the young man replied. "Are you hurt?" He helped up and smiled.

"I'm fine," she answered.

"You're new here. I would've noticed an angel like you," he replied. "My name's Diamond. My friends call me Dima."

© 2001 Devon Masterson

Another Bond Girl Production

I think we all know who's original and who's not so don't sue me. I own Alexandrite a.k.a. Xandrite. That's the only main character that I'm introducing so there! I use these stories as therapy so I won't start swinging from trees in medical school.


	3. Mid-Springs Daydream

Parallaxis By Devon Masterson

Insurrection

Axis Three 

"My name's Rini," she answered. _"Whoa, it's Diamond as a tenth grader! This is a parallel universe"_

"No last name?" he asked curiously.

Rini blushed slightly. They didn't use her last name in her time, everyone knew who she was. It would be assumed that it would be Shields….but that would be too complicated. "Tsukino."

"I have a friend with a similar last name, "Dima chuckled. "My bestfriend…"

"Serena? She's my cousin."

"I thought she didn't have any family," he remarked.

"I just fell into her life, you could say," Rini smiled.

"Speaking of Serena have seen her today?"

Rini bit her lip. "She had to leave town…"

"When will she back?" he asked excitedly.

"I… don't know."

Dima shook his head. "I thought we were close enough for me to at least get a good-bye."

Rini put her hand on his shoulder. "She would have said good-bye to you if she had the chance. I know she would."

Dima smiled as he looked into her large crimson eyes. Her eyes seemed familiar in away. "I don't think you'd ever lie to me," he remarked, "Angel." He touched her face and kissed her lightly on the lips. "Pure heaven like I thought. I'll see you around, Angel."

Rini stood in shock as he walked away. "Bye," she said softly. She just had her first kiss and by the very person that once tried to destroy her. The whole situation was outer limits kind of crazy. 

"There you are, Rini," Mina called as she and the others rounded the corner. She noted Rini's dazed look. "Is everything ok?"

"He kissed me."

"Who?" Lita asked very interesting. She loved romance.

"Dima."

"The most popular guy in school?" Ami asked. "Magnificent job. Grade A choice potential. Good Luck."

"You must have really gotten his attention," Rei remarked. "The only one ever to get close to him was Serena and she wasn't even interested. She said he was like family to her."

At the mention of Serena's name, Rini's eyes saddened. "We have to come up with a plan. But first we got to get out of detention."

"Done," Ami remarked as started for the school office. "The principle and are real close."

"While you're at it, get me registered for class," Rini called.

"I told you she was the biggest whore out of all of us," Lita whispered to Rini.

"I heard that," Ami called, "and I prefer the term friendly."

"Whatever you call it, it comes in handy or should I say in Ami," Mina smirked.

"That was crude, Mina, especially for you," Rei scolded.

"I don't know how you guys stay friends," Rini sighed. "You're at each others throats."

"We just do that to mess around," Lita answered. "We watch each other's back have since kindergarten. We just like to keep and edge on things."

Rini nodded. "So you guys joke on the very things that make you feel vulnerable to stay tough."

"Exactly," Mina smiled. "Ami knows we love her but we probably should tone the jokes down."

"Yeah, that's true," Rei commented. "we need to be closer than ever."

Rini shook her head and smiled. She had decided to roam the halls until lunch. This was to her new school, she needed to be better acquainted with it. "I'll see you guys at lunch," she said as she walked away. The girls waved and called good-byes to their friend then headed off to class. Rini started for the gymnasium, P.E. had always been her favorite class.

A couple of hours later, Rini looked at her watch. Her stomach started to grumble as she realized what time it was and she headed towards the cafeteria. "Twice blessed I see," Dima smiled as he met up with Rini at the end of the hall. "Hello, Angel."

"Hi," she blushed. "Are you on your way to lunch?"

"Of course and I'm hoping that you will join me," h answered as he took her hand. "Lunch with a beautiful woman is always a mood lifter."  
"You had a bad day?"

"Mr. Wisemen's philosophy class. I hate it, philosophy." He wrinkled his nose in disgust. "My philosophy is if you want it then get it."

"Oh really?" Rini asked almost angrily. A bad apple is always a bad apple.

"Of course anything worth having is worth working for," he commented not noticing how tense she was. "Don't you think so?"

"Yes," she answered. She felt so ashamed for prejudging him. He was Serena's bestfriend after all. Dima had to have some redeemable qualities, other than being cute.

"Good then you won't mind going out with me," Dima replied naturally.

"Well that's true….Did you just ask me out?"

"Yes, Angel, I did. I feel drawn to you," Dima answered. "There's an innocence about you…reminds me of a friend."

"Serena?"

Dima smiled. "Actually a little, but I was talking about someone a long time ago."

"Reliving the past?" she asked curiously.

"No more like looking at the future."

Rini blushed once more.

"Dima , what are you doing with that girl?" a voice asked.

Dima sighed as he tried to keep his temper. "This is my girlfriend…Serenity."

"Nice to meet you." Rini decided to play along ask questions later.

"Girlfriend, huh?" Alex asked jealously. She stared at Rini then smiled. "I'm glad to finally meet you." She offered her hand.

Rini took the girl's hand and time stopped. "What happened?"

"I was about to you the same, but I know the answer. Only a magical could experience this, the leader of the scouts," Alex sneered. She had always figured that they hung out here, but she could not pinpoint them. "So you're the replacement."

"What do you mean?" Rini asked angrily.

"I do declare you girls are like cockroaches, for everyone you kill there are fifty somewhere else," Alex smirked. "Serena and I had a talk like this… before she died."

Rini balled her fist in anger. "Alexandrite!"

"Ah, so we have met," Alex remarked. She looked at Rini as though peering into her soul. "Rini, dear you have changed or should call you Serenity since we're not friends?"

"Whatever," Rini replied.

"I guess that I should assume your friends are about the other scouts," Alex asked, daring at Rini's eyes for a response. 

"If that's what you believe, fine, but I won't let you harm innocent people."

Alex sighed inwardly in response, Rini's action betrayed nothing. Well at least she knew Rini's identity.

"Are you quite through?" Rini asked.

"Quite," Alex replied as she prepared an energy blast then released it.

Rini countered by bringing out her wand with her heart crystal on top of it and forming a shield. A light surrounded her and she stood as her future self, Queen Serenity. "Moon gorgeous meditation," she called out.

The blast caught Alexandrite by surprise and hit her dead on. "Ah," she screamed. Alexandrite dropped to her knees. A mist excreted from her and she started to shrink.

"It's not that easy, moon bitch," a voice said from above.

"Excuse me?" Rini asked in shock. She was still getting used this world and her new body. She was no longer perceived as a child.

"This vessel is much stronger than Beryl ever was." The midst flowed back into Alexandrite.

"Uh," she groaned as her body expanded once again into an adult form. Her crimson eyes flashed with an eerie light. "I am yours Metallia."

Rini stood in shock at everything that passed. Alexandrite was just a child caught up in Metallia's game. She just had the misfortune of being Beryl's daughter. Maybe Beryl wasn't evil either, but possessed. "Fight Metallia for your mother's sake."

Alex smirked. "That no talent hack wasn't my mother, just a stepping stone to becoming the lady you see today. But enough talk, time is energy."

Time moved again as normal. As Dima turned his head to suggest they get in line, Rini changed back to normal. "We better get in line before it gets too long." He pulled Rini's hand.

Both girls exchanged evil looks. "Later," they said unison.

"That girl is so weird," Dima commented as they left. "She's always hanging around me."

_"I need to talk to the girls about this."_

"Dima, can we eat tomorrow. I have to do something important."

Noting her urgency he nodded. "I'll take a rain check, Angel. I have all my life to get to know you."

Rini smiled. "Thanks…and how did you know my name was Serenity?"

"I'd like to say destiny, but your name was called in philosophy class."

"Oh."

"I'm going to enjoy that class from now on."

Rini smiled then kissed him lightly. "See you around," she winked.

Dima smiled and walked off as the girls came up.

"What's up?" Lita asked.

"We have got to talk," Rini began…

Note: I know the name is Wiseman not Wisemen

© 2001 Devon Masterson

Another Bond Girl Production

I think we all know who's original and who's not so don't sue me. I own Alexandrite a.k.a. Xandrite. That's the only main character that I'm introducing so there! I use these stories as therapy so I won't start swinging from trees in medical school.


	4. Grace Seasoned with Salt

Parallaxis

By Devon Masterson

Grace Seasoned with Salt

Axis Four 

"She what?" Mina choked as she drank her milk. They had finally caught up Rini so they could figure out the game plan. Now the enemy was attacking them school. When would it stop?

"She some how stopped time and fought with me," Rini answered.

"How did she know it was you?" Ami asked.

"She sensed her power," Lita answered. "Since yesterday she's been radiating with it. That must be why she aged so much so she could contain it."

Rei nodded. "Exactly how old are you Rini? It didn't seem really odd to you that she grew so much."

"Well I been waiting to age since I was twelve but that was over eight hundred years ago," she sighed as she looked down at her new body. "I never would have thought that…"

The girls' eyes widened in shock at the new information. If Rini was that old, there was no telling how old their counterparts had been. "Was Serena an adult in your world?"

Rini nodded. "She stopped aging after twenty three years old."

"Was her mother alive?"

"No," Rini answered, "She died during…you think that I aged because Serena died."

"Yes, I do," Ami replied as she pulled out her mini computer. I analyzed your molecular structure and it's considerably different from our Rini and ours. Your body is quite resilient. I wouldn't be surprised if you were immortal. The only thing that I find a little odd is that our Serena has similar structure to you. It is probably because of the moon's protection over you."

"So you're saying what exactly…"

"Because of your immortality, I believe that only one protector of the moon can exist at time…"

"So I had to stay a little kid until Serena died?" Rini asked. "It's all my fault…I wished that I could be older so I could help you guys and so I could be treated like an adult. Now my wish came true and I…"

"It's not your fault," Mina broke in as she hugged Rini. "It's Alexandrite's."

"Hi, guys," Alex greeted as she sat down at the table. "Hello, Serenity."

Rini frowned. "Whatever," she replied as she shot her a look of disgust. She actually had the audacity to sit at her table. Why weren't the others enraged like she was?

"She's new in school," Mina apologized.

"I know," Alex replied. "We met already, it was like time stopped. Well I must be off I must plan the prom and all. It wouldn't be the same without me leading things."

Rei painted a smile at that last comment.

"I mean the music and food last year was so drab. I felt like I was at a funeral and decorations were so awful that if it were a funeral the corpse wouldn't show up…but alas that was last year," Alex continued. Mina and Lita each balled their fists to keep their temper. 

"I thought it was nice evening," Ami remarked. 

"We all know you're not here at this school for your thoughts," Alex smiled. She leaned closer to Ami. "Besides you didn't even come…at least not to the prom. I understand you spent most of it in Zoicite's back seat so I imagine you would've had good time."

Ami glowered at Alex and was about to reach out and choke her when Lita put her hand on top of Ami's to stop her.

Alex smiled at Ami's response. "Well I must be going now, I have study hall with Dima and he needs help with home ec."

"You don't even know how to cook," Rei sneered.

"I'm helping him improve on his taste," Alex commented as she stood. 

Rini stood up suddenly. "You better hurry up before you miss the next broom."

"Clever," Alex complimented as she walked away.

"What a bitch!" the girls each muttered under their breaths.

Rini sat down and sighed. "I have to agree with you on that one girls. I was ready to take my scepter and blow that negaverse creep away."

"Negaverse?" Mina asked.

"That's Alexandrite!" Rini exclaimed. "You couldn't look at her and tell?"

"No we couldn't," Rei answered. "I just thought she was just as a regular vindictive bitch, like most of the rich girls here."

"You mean like you," Lita teased in order to break the mood.

"I am not vindictive," Rei corrected. "Besides you're one to talk." She poked her sister affectionately.

Lita smiled. "We're going to have to bond together as a team…for Serena." She held out her hand. The other girls nodded and put their hand on top of hers. 

Rini looked at each of the girls that were still an enigma to her and all the friends she had left in the universe. _"We can do this!"_

XYZ

Rini walked into Serena's apartment and put her school case down on the table. It had been a long day and she just wanted to crash on the couch while she figured out what to do next about Alexandrite. She put her feet on the couch and closed her eyes when she heard a knock on the door. "Aw man." She opened the door. "Dima…"

Dima looked at her almost in surprise then blushed. He was holding a piping hot pepperoni and mushroom pizza. "I forgot she's gone," he apologized almost sheepishly. "Every Friday we'd eat pizza and hang out. It's a habit."

Rini sniffed the pizza. It smelled wonderful and she was suddenly hungry. "Come in," she smiled as she pulled him into the room. 

"Who am I to argue," he commented as he closed the door and sat the pizza down. 

"I love pepperoni and mushroom," Rini said as she opened the box. She turned around, "and I love the company of my boyfriend."

"I'm sorry about lunch," he apologized.

"It's okay," she replied. She placed her arms around his neck and kissed him lightly.

"This feels so right," he whispered softly in her mouth. "Like we've always been together."

"I have the effect on men," Rini teased.

Dima smiled and held her tightly. "Where have you been all my life, Angel?" Rini opened her mouth to answer when she heard a laugh behind her. They both turned to the uninvited intrusion. "Alex?" he asked.

"You couldn't come up with a better line than that?" Alex asked as she nearly doubled over in laughter. "It's a good thing you're in love with her, lines like that would keep your balls bluer than a smurf holding its breath."

Rini stood in front of Dima. "What do you want?"

"Dima of course," she answered. "You're so silly."

"You can't have him."

"That's why," she began as she snapped her fingers, "I'm going to take him." Dima disappeared and reappeared behind Alexandrite. "And for my next trick..." She snapped her fingers and the scouts appeared behind her trapped in energy web. Dima joined them.

"No!" 

"Yes!" Xandrite mocked. "Turns out they were scouts as well. Go fig. If you want to see them alive, come to desert planet of Dnimas...no wait that's a cliché. How about this, I set a trap for you kill them anyway, and you're going to come and watch anyway because you're a do gooder that values her friends' lives over her own. Sounds fair?" 

"You're such a bitch," Rini blurted out incredulously. 

"Tsk. Tsk. Such language…A lady should always be…"

"…with grace, seasoned with salt that she may speak to anyone…" Rini finished instinctively. 

"A biter of style are we?" Xandrite asked sarcastically. "Lucky for you, Dima, that I caught you two in time before you found out that little detail."

Rini blushed. "That's it!"

"See you at the Pole," Xandrite replied as she and her prisoners faded out.

"Moon cosmic power!" she yelled. A light engulfed her then dispersed leaving her in a sailor fuku. She held her scepter in front of her. "I call upon the wings of heaven to guide me to the evil that I may vanquish it," she prayed as her scepter began to glow. Large angelic wings sprouted from her back and she flew out of the open window towards the North Pole.

Moments later she arrived at the icy north. She touched down and her wings disappeared. "Welcome to my trap, Sailor Moon," an apparition called. Rini looked up and saw her friends tied up behind a waving Alexandrite. Above her was a large grotesque skull. 

__

"Looks like its time to put or shut up." Rini looked sternly at her friends in the hands of her enemies. _"There will be no more causalities."_

"I'm ready whenever you are Alexandrite and Metallia," Rini called as she readied her scepter.

Xandrite smirked and started to circle Rini. "This is all very anti-climatic when you think about it. "We all know I'm going to kill you in front your friends as you pathetically try to fight me, then I kill them or make them slaves…I'm not sure which is worse yet…but anyway they suffer some sort of fate that is utterly terrifying and I get the guy. Sounds like my sort of story."

"Or better yet," Rini began to rebuttal, "I save everybody, together we defeat you, and **I** get Dima. It's a much better story."

"Well actually," Xandrite answered, "not really!" Xandrite charged Rini.

"I know Metallia's forcing you to do this," Rini probed as she blocked with her scepter.

"I'm a free spirit," she replied. The two warriors broke apart and stared at each other. "Not so fast, Endymion." She surrounded him in energy web before he had the chance to cut the scouts free. Xandrite never took her eye of Rini. "Very clever trying to distract me."

"This is between you and me. Leave them out of it."

"I can't do that because we both no they would just crash out little party," Xandrite answered. "Besides I'd just have to round them up later so might as well kill two birds with one stone."

"Let's make a deal…"

Xandrite started to become agitated with all of the stalling. She waved her hand and Endymion appeared in front of her on his knees facing Rini. "I'm going to break his neck perhaps this will shut you up."

__

"Mama, where ever you are, forgive me. I know you wouldn't have handled things like this, but I'm on my own now." Rini removed her tiara. "Moon tiara magic!" she called out as she threw her tiara at Endymion.

"Endymion!" Mina called out. Tears fell from her eyes as she struggled in the bonds. She couldn't believe what was going on. "I trust you, Rini," she whispered as her heart broke.

"You killed one of your own….your father," Xandrite said in disbelief. "If I didn't hate your guts so much I would declare you were a girl after my own heart. Oh well time for you to die."

Rini dropped her scepter. "What's the first memory you ever had? What was the first evil thing you ever did? Is your first memory being a teenager and attacking us?"

"Wha…" Xandrite asked as she stopped her charge. She thought briefly and came up blank. _"Why don't I remember being a child and my mother…I…"_ she thought. Xandrite started to shrink.

"Don't believe her lies," Metallia bellowed from above as she showered negative energy on Alexandrite, returning her to her evil form.

"Nice try, rabbit," Xandrite called as she rushed at Rini.

"I don't want to hurt you," Rini replied as she bowed to Xandrite.

"The die, Sailor Moo…" 

"…Moon spiral heartbreak!" Rini called as she quickly picked up her scepter. Xandrite took the hit head on and was covered in a pink light. The light quickly spread and engulfed everyone as time suspended.

"Mama," a little girl called.

Rini's eyes slowly opened and she saw a girl with pink hair running around. "Mama, where are you?" the girl called once more. "Sailor Moon help me find her."

Rini grabbed the little girl's hand and nodded. The young woman looked so much her it was uncanny. The only difference there seemed to be between them seemed to be shade of pink. It was so pale it almost looked white. "Let's find your mama, Alexandrite."

"My name's Nini," the girl giggled at Rini's mistake. "It rhymes with teeny." 

Rini smiled when she saw a figure in the shadows. It almost looked like her mother Neo-queen Serenity. If she hadn't know better she would have thought it was Serena.

"Mama!" The girl snatched her hand away from Rini and ran to the figure.

"My darling princess," the voice said as she hugged the child. She kissed her forehead and the lighting changed to reveal the happy mother.

Rini's featured went white as she looked at the young woman. She opened her mouth to say something when the young queen shushed her. 

"I know," she replied as she held her little daughter in her hands. Tears streamed down her face. "It's time for you to go back and defeat Metallia. You shall be able to tap into your full power now that you're fully awakened. Call upon the grail to transcend and remember the scouts are always by your side."

"Thank you," Rini nodded as she started to back up. She couldn't take her eyes off of the queen.

"Be safe and good luck…mama," the young queen replied as her sapphire blue eyes began to swim with tears.

Rini paused for a second then turned back. "It's good to see you again," she replied as she disappeared in the mists of time. It was time to get down to business.

"Wake up, Rini," Dima pleaded as he shook her gently.

Rini opened her eyes slowly and looked up into his eyes. "I'm fine," she assured him as she sat up slowly. The other sailor scouts were fighting Metallia while she recovered.

"Are you sure?" he asked. 

Rini kissed him lightly. "I am sure. Now I have to get up and help them." 

"I want you to come back to me," he said lowly. His beautiful sapphire eyes stared at her with intensity as if he were trying to will the situation to end positively.

Rini caressed his face gently as another secret was revealed to her. "I will," she replied as she stood to her feet. Her comrades were fighting with all their hearts united. They were not going to let the Negaverse take anymore lives. She held her hands out and the grail appeared before her. The top of the holy cup disappeared as she grabbed it with both hands to drink of the power. A stronger power surged through her veins as her fuku changed once more. "Metallia!" Rini called out. "Your battle is with me."

Metallia's attention went towards Sailor Moon. "Is that so, pink power puff?" she chuckled. "You're ready to play with the big girls now?" 

The ground started to shake and a capsule broke through the ground an opened slightly. Metallia's essence entered inside and the ground shook once more as the capsule broke apart. Beryl's body raised out of the capsule and grew until she towered above them like a skyscraper.

Rini stared up and almost backed away. She had to be strong; everyone was counting on her. She had to believe she had the power to destroy the evil. "Bring it," she replied as readied her scepter.

Metallia laughed and brought her foot down hard on the ground. "What's wrong, Sailor Moon? You look a little shook up."

"Moon rainbow heartache!" she called. Energy shaped in hearts assaulted Metallia.

"That's the best you can do." Metallia laughed and reached down.

"Sailor Moon!" the others called out as Metallia grabbed Rini. Bolts of negative energy surged through body and Rini screamed out. "What wonderful energy you have."

Rini tried to break the strong grip, but she was getting to weak. Her fuku disappeared as she weakened until she was covered in her energy ribbons.

"Let her go," Lita called as she charged Beryl.

"Aku ryo tai san," Rei called as she threw several ofudos at Metallia.

"What did you do to me you little brat?" Metallia asked as the flow of energy stopped. She struggled to move but could not.

Lita climbed Metallia's arm and yanked Rini out. She threw Rini over her shoulder and jumped down. 

"Is she okay?" Mina asked, as she looked at Rini's glazed over look.

"I'll check," Ami answered as she scanned Rini's body with her visor.

Metallia continued to struggle above. She smiled as her body started to move again. "You're going to pay for that."

The scouts looked up as Metallia's hand came down with intentions to crush them. "No," they heard Rini command as she suddenly sat up. The silver imperium crystal glowed in her locket and floated out. A shield formed around them as Metallia's hand hit. "Your reign of terror has ended." She stood and held the crystal above her head. Her energy ribbons flowed into her imperial gown and her crescent birthright shined on her forehead. The shield started to grow and expand outward, making Metallia push back.

"How can you have so much power after I drained so much from you?" Metallia backed away.

"In the name of the Moon, you are vanquished," she cried out as she started to lift off the ground. The shield suddenly expanded and vaporized Metallia as it touched her. Metallia screamed as her body was atomized. "For my friends," she said softly as she lowered to the ground softly. 

Everyone stood in awe. Metallia was gone and they would be at peace again. It was finally over. "Wake up Darien," Rini whispered as she touched Darien softly. A soft light glowed around him and then he opened his eyes. Rini smiled assuring him that everything was okay then walked toward Dima. Her gown flowed away as she walked. She stood before him in her fuku. "Now you know my secret."

"And it shall be our secret now," he whispered.

"Good job, Rini," Rei complimented.

"Serena would have been proud," Ami added.

"And so would your mother," Mina said as she smiled.

"Glad to have you aboard." Lita winked. 

Rini smiled in her exhaustion. Perhaps she had found a place on this world after all. "Look out!" a voice warned. Rini looked around for a possible attack when she was thrown to the ground. "Excuse me."

Rini sat up and saw Nini standing in front of her smiling. "Hi, Miss Moon," she greeted as she hugged her. "I have something for you."

Rini took the note that Nini held out and gasped then smiled. Her life had come full circle.

__

Sailor Moon,

We are entrusting you and the scouts with our little princess. She is a very good girl and she sees you as her hero for saving her. I want her to get to know you as a sailor scout, just like I did many years ago. Please bring her up in the old way. 

You two have fun,

Queen Serenity and King Rubeus

"Come with me, Nini, I'm going introduce you to everyone…" This was payback some how. Serena would always be Serena, even on a parallel axis.

© 2001 Devon Masterson

Another Bond Girl Production

I think we all know who's original and who's not so don't sue me. I own Alexandrite a.k.a. Xandrite. That's the only main character that I'm introducing so there! I use these stories as therapy so I won't start swinging from trees in medical school.


End file.
